


Долгая-долгая ночь

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наступила зима, и Снежная Королева забирает в свои чертоги очередного красивого юношу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая-долгая ночь

**Долгая–долгая ночь**

_По правде говоря, нам и быть здесь незачем, но мы здесь. Мы словно в легенде очутились. В одной из тех, что берут за душу. В них столько страхов и опасностей, порой даже не хочется узнавать конец, потому что не верится, что все кончится хорошо. Как может все снова стать по-прежнему, когда все так плохо? Но в конце все проходит, и даже самый непроглядный мрак рассеивается. Грядет новый день, и когда засветит солнце, оно будет светить еще ярче. Такие великие легенды врезаются в сердце и запоминаются на всю жизнь, даже если ты слышал их ребенком и не понимаешь, почему они врезались. Но мне кажется, я понимаю, понял теперь. Герои этих историй сто раз могли отступить, но не отступили. Они боролись, потому что им было на что опереться._

 

Так бывает…

Подходишь к зеркалу – и видишь его, чужого. Он смотрит тебе в глаза и спрашивает, всегда спрашивает одно – «ТЫ ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ?». 

Бывает, выглянешь в окно, и видишь в отражении «ТЫ ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ?». Бывает, сон прерывается страхом, и просыпаешься в холодном поту. Бывает, сердце сжимается тоской потери, хотя самое ценное не потеряно. Наоборот, совсем недавно обретено. Бывает, слышишь стук в дверь, но за порогом – пусто. Уж не ворон ли это шутит?

Иногда так бывает.

(Ветер воет в трубе, скрипит деревянная половица.)

Привыкаешь к страху потери. Особенно, когда есть кого терять. Эйдан говорит, что это напускное, выдуманное. У всех случается и со временем, безусловно, пройдет. Эйдан говорит, что Дин настолько привык жить ожиданием беды, ожиданием того, что кто–то разрушит их счастье, что не готов к тому, что _теперь_ все хорошо.

Дин ничего не говорит.

У Дина предчувствия, необоснованные страхи и навязчивые мысли. Дин не спит по ночам. Дин вглядывается во тьму и крепче обнимает Эйдана.

Вообще–то, Эйдан прав, и повода для волнений нет – все действительно хорошо. Наконец–таки _спокойно_.  
Так от чего живот скручивает в тугой узел, стоит погаснуть свету?

Что это за страхи?

Что это за «ТЫ ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ?»

Откуда эти глупости?

Ведь все прекрасно. 

(Зима. Снег тает на щеках.)

Но отчего–то голос этот вопрошающий не умолкает. Голос этот, сидящий в самых темных уголках души, Внутренний Голос, Предупреждающий, Что Дело Дрянь, спрашивает: «ЧТО ЕЩЕ ТЫ ГОТОВ ОТДАТЬ, ЧТОБЫ БЫТЬ СЧАСТЛИВЫМ?»

А потом говорит: «ОСТОРОЖНО! ОБЕРНИСЬ!»

Поворачиваешься, а сзади – никого. «ОБЕРНИСЬ!» «ОБЕРНИСЬ!» 

Крутишься, как идиот, но _сзади никого нет_.

И так до тех пор, пока не поймешь, что невозможно встретить предательский удар лицом к лицу. 

Только в спину.

«ОБЕРНИСЬ!»

***

– Обернись!

Дин на провокацию не поддался. Пригибаясь к земле, он побежал к ближайшему дереву и спрятался за широким стволом, пытаясь отдышаться. Воздух был холоден, дыхание стыло на морозе, вырываясь белым паром. Уже вечерело, и верхушки тонких далеких елей сливались с темным, тяжелым небом. Снег валил хлопьями, похоже, к ночи следовало ожидать вьюгу. Скоро весь лес накроет тьма, но солнце пока еще совсем недавно село за горизонт, длинные тени не растворились в ночи, и у Дина был шанс. Возможно, последний.

Он осторожно выглянул из–за дерева и тут же получил снежком в щеку.

– Попался! – смех, немного хриплый от мороза и сигарет, вспугнул ворон, наблюдавших за битвой. – Все, О’Горман, ты проиграл. 

– Ну уж нет, сейчас мы посмотрим, кто кого, – прошептал Дин, стягивая перчатки, чтобы лучше слепить снежок. – Ладно! Сдаюсь!

Дин встал, пряча снежок за спиной. А спугнутые смехом вороны черными тенями кружили над зимним лесом. 

– Ветер поднимается, идем домой, Дин. Ты весь замерз, у тебя даже… - Эйдан не успел уклониться, и снежок попал прямо ему в нос. 

Над лесом тут же раздался победный клич воинов маори – Дин выучил его, когда учился в колледже. Стряхнув снег с кудрявых волос, Эйдан зажал перчатки подмышкой и утер лицо покрасневшей от холодного снега рукой.

– Ха! – Дин осторожно шагнул вперед. – Последний ход все–таки за мной! – И добавил довольно: – _Вот теперь_ можно и домой пойти.

Но Эйдан не ответил – зажмурившись, он тер глаза. Бэтмен мигом подбежал, путаясь у него в ногах.

– Эйдан? Что такое? – Дин тут же встревожился, но не решился подойти ближе. Это вполне может быть хитрой ловушкой. 

– Мне в глаз попало что–то, – ответил Эйдан тихо.

Дин чертыхнулся и подошел ближе, положив руку ему на плечо.

– Прости, я не хотел, – в его голосе прозвучало неподдельное раскаянье. – Пойдем домой, я посмотрю, что у тебя с глазами. 

С тех пор как Эйдан привез его на свою родину и предложил провести зиму в Крокберке*, самом северном городишке, о котором слышали разве что рыбаки да составители карт, не проходило и дня, чтобы Дин не радовался снегу, ведь на его родине снег – явление редкое. Целыми днями они бродили по заснеженному лесу, валялись в сугробах и лепили снежные города. Так что Дин, еще не привыкший к такому количеству снега, конечно же даже подумать не мог, что в снежках могла оказаться ну хотя бы труха с деревьев, ведь птицы, наблюдавшие за их битвой, прыгали с дерева на дерево, цепляясь когтями за иссохшие ветви.

– Кажется, прошло, – Эйдан еще несколько раз моргнул, и резко натянул Дину шапку на глаза, – а ты нечестно играешь, оказывается! Вот я тебе дома…

Но ветер вдруг усилился и швырнул в лицо целый ворох снежинок, заставив Эйдана умолкнуть на полуслове. Дина же, увязшего в сугробе по щиколотки, и вовсе сбил с ног.

– Это я нечестно?! – воскликнул он, отплевываясь от снега. – А ну–ка, вытащи меня из сугроба, и мы поговорим как мужчины! 

Но ему никто не ответил и руки не подал. Снег начал валить непроглядной стеной, подгоняемый колючим, хлестким ветром. 

Где–то вдалеке завыл Бэтмен, кажется, Дин даже несколько раз слышал свое имя, но не смог ничего разглядеть – кругом уже неистовствовала вьюга, заставляя прикрывать глаза рукой и щуриться. Они уже несколько раз попадали под такой неожиданный снегопад, но это все же было в городе, а не в лесу, где из ориентиров только елки да сугробы.

– Эйдан! Эйдан! – Дин прислушался к свисту ветра. – Бэтмен! Ко мне!

Кое–как выбравшись из сугроба, он сложил руки козырьком и еще раз крикнул:

– Эйдан! Отзовись! Это не смешно!

Но Дин едва ли слышал сам себя. Ветер свистел в ушах, забирался под куртку и толкал в спину, норовя вновь сбить с ног. Шапка слетела с головы, Дин потянулся за ней – и увидел мелькнувший невдалеке огонек, похожий на свет в окне. От неожиданности он на миг замер. Ветер тут же подхватил шапку, закинув в сугроб, но Дин не обратил внимания – Эйдан не мог так быстро добраться до дома. Да и не бросил бы Дина одного.

Но уж если это так... Что–то темное и большое пронеслось мимо, заскочило за спину и вдруг ткнулось мокрой шерстью прямо в лицо. 

– Бэтмен? Фу!

Пес, облепленный снегом, отпрянул и вновь кинулся к Дину, жалобно заскулив.

– Да не дергайся ты! – Крепко ухватившись за ошейник, Дин поднялся. 

Снег мел не переставая, залетая за воротник и цепляясь за ресницы. Ветер то и дело менял направление, задувая то в лицо, то подталкивая в спину и путаясь в ногах. Дин попытался оглядеться, но ничего не смог разглядеть в белой мгле. Тогда он прижал Бэтмена покрепче к себе, и они вдвоем пошли туда, где, как показалось Дину, находился их дом.

Дин все шел и шел, утопая в снегу. Гул от ветра убаюкивал, становясь тихим чистым звоном, в котором слышался хруст льда и ледяной смех. Дин настолько обратился в слух, что не замечал заметенной снегом дороги, а она все не кончалась. Огонек, который он принял за свет в окне, сиял то ближе, то дальше, сугробы скрипели под ботинками да пес тяжело дышал, каждым своим «уф, уф» отвлекая Дина от прекрасного хрустального звона, слышного в ветре. Хотелось остановиться и слушать его бесконечно. Казалось, что звон этот будто бы рассказывал о ледяных дворцах, таких же холодных и снежных, белых, пустынных, как… как…

– Уф-уф... – влажное дыхание собачьей пасти коснулось голой руки Дина, – уф, тяжко…

По спине пробежал озноб, но Дин едва ли заметил его. Он слушал песню вьюги, рассказывавшей дивные сказки о покое, тишине и вечности. Дин остановился, выпустив ошейник из ослабевших пальцев. Ветер стал еще холодней и словно дышал в лицо, теперь уже спокойно и мягко. Но Дин не замечал ледяного касания к губам – он вглядывался в танец снежинок. Сейчас он стал казаться преисполненным гармонии и смысла. Дин зачарованно протянул руки к ним навстречу… 

… и вдруг очнулся от грозного рыка Бэтмена. Танец словно бы всколыхнулся и тут же рассыпался; целая пригоршня колючих злых снежинок ударила псу в морду. 

– Сюда, идите скорее!

– А? – Дин огляделся - вокруг высились заснеженные деревья. Оказывается, все это время они шли не к дому, а прочь от него? Следы их замело, кругом никого не было. – Эйдан?

– Нету его. Нету. Нету.

Дин удивленно посмотрел вниз. Бэтмен все еще скалился, попутно стряхивая налипший на шерсть снег, из–за которого казался вдвое толще. Вьюга притихла, но было в этой тишине что–то выжидательное.

– Ну? Чего встали? – послышался недовольный ворчливый голосок. – Зовешь их, зовешь… Уши отморозили?

Дин подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Голос раздавался из–за сугроба, как раз там, где Бэтмен вытряхивал остатки снега задней лапой с загривка. Через мгновение показался и обладатель голоса – невысокий, не выше пса, бородатый человек. 

Карлик, решил Дин. 

Выглядел карлик необычно – в большом шерстяном колпаке, тулупе, да еще с фонарем и заплечной сумкой. Рядом с ним сидела лиса, опасливо косясь на Бэтмена.

– Идемте же! Оно не будет ждать, сейчас заморозит всех нас!

– Кто не будет? – пролепетал Дин, стуча зубами. – Кто вы?

– Я – мастер Ольвегг. А это, – он кивнул на лису, – Черничка. Дыхание Королевы почти коснулось вас. Вон, как у тебя губы посинели. Нам нужно уйти отсюда, пока оно не вернулось.

Лиса тоненько заскулила и вдруг, к удивлению Дина, спросила:

– А он… он не кусается?

Дин решил, что замерз до смерти, раз ему видятся говорящие лисы, но тут случилось совсем уж невероятное. Бэтмен фыркнул и ответил Черничке:

– Нет, если и ты не будешь. 

– Скорее же! Чувствуете, как холодает? 

С этими словами мастер Ольвегг скрылся за сугробом, и Дину с Бэтменом ничего не оставалось, как последовать за своими провожатыми следом.

Дин и предположить не мог, что однажды станет разговаривать со своим собственным псом:

– Почему ты молчал все это время?

– Нам запр–р–рещено, – Бэтмен шел по заметаемым снегом лисьим следам, обнюхивая их.

– Тогда почему же заговорил сейчас?

Мастер Ольвегг оглянулся и шикнул на Дина:

– Тише! Или вы хотите замерзнуть до смерти? Дыхание Королевы замораживает сердца, и вам лучше не болтать. Мы почти дошли.

И Дин умолк, решив повременить с вопросами. Через некоторое время мастер Ольвегг, петляя между деревьями, привел их к старенькому покосившемуся дому, прикрытому заснеженными еловыми лапами. Повесив фонарь у входа, он разжег камин и пригласил гостей к огню. Черничка тут же принялась вылизывать мокрый хвост, изредка поглядывая на Бэтмена. Сам Бэтмен старался не отходить далеко от Дина.

Дин не стал раздеваться, хотя куртка и сапоги его промокли от снега, а щеки, как только они зашли в тепло, тут же заболели, покусанные колючим ветром. Оглянувшись к мастеру Ольвеггу, спешно хозяйничавшему в небольшом закутке, он спросил:

– Я потерял своего друга, Эйдана. Мне нужно найти его, возможно, он где–то в лесу, как и я, бродит.

– Ох, нет, нет. Нельзя в лес, нет там уже твоего Эйдана, – горестно ответил хозяин.

– Откуда вы знаете?

Дин глянул в небольшое окошко, но ничего не увидел – вьюга занялась с новой силой, словно бы рыща между деревьев.

– Твоего друга забрала Королева Вечных Снегов, я видел ее сани, – мастер Ольвегг наконец появился, неся поднос с чайником и вазочкой песочного печенья с корицей. – Зря вы тут гуляли, ох, зря!

– Нет, мы только… Мы живем тут, недалеко. У Эйдана дом возле лесной опушки, достался ему от бабушки... Подождите, какая королева?

– Да–да, – пробормотал хозяин, – а ей от ее бабушки, и так далее и так далее… Крокберк когда–то был не просто рыбацкой деревней, принадлежащей людям, а настоящей крепостью, защищающей границы этого мира. Дальше только море, а за ним – Ее владения. Иногда Она приходит в мир людей. Это Ее дыхание чуть не заморозило тебя.

Он замолчал. Тишину нарушал только треск поленьев и ветер снаружи. 

– Тебе лучше обогреться, дрожишь весь. И пса пусти к огню.

Дин стянул куртку и сапоги, сев у огня.

– Лес этот непростой, он и есть граница, – тем временем продолжил хозяин, – поэтому твой пес и заговорил с тобой. Здесь ему можно.

Дин грел руки о горячую чашку и совсем ничего не понимал. 

– Зачем же она забрала Эйдана? Эта ваша королева?

– Ради его сердца конечно. Любящие сердца, – промолвил мастер Ольвегг, – они как чистый живой огонь. Она замораживает их, превращая в удивительной красоты алмазы. Огонь, застывший во льду...

Дин молчал, глядя в камин. Это все не укладывалось в голове.

– Дин, Дин, – Бэтмен жалобно заскулил и ткнулся Дину в коленку.

То, что ждал с таким затаенным страхом, свершилось.

Сам ли себя проклял или это были силы, независящие от людей? И кто теперь разберет? Не успел и получил удар в спину так нежданно. Все эти кошмары и страхи, и бесконечное «ОБЕРНИСЬ»… 

– Ох… – он наконец очнулся, схватившись за голову. Произнесенные слова все еще продолжали звенеть в ушах, но Дин почти утратил их смысл. С Эйданом случилось что–то страшное. Ужасное. 

Он вздрогнул, когда маленькая ладошка опустилась ему на плечо. Дин посмотрел на хозяина и потерянно спросил:

– Что же мне теперь делать? Где искать его? Я в Донеголе всего–то месяц…

– Древние мудрецы говорят…

Мастер Ольвегг подошел к книжному шкафу и достал самую толстую книгу, открыв ее на последней странице.

– Говорят, что чары Королевы может одолеть искренне любящее сердце. Оно должно быть настолько горячим от любви, что растопит любой лед. Но уже столько веков, столько… – он покачал головой, закрывая книгу, – многие пытались вернуть своих любимых, и ни одному не хватало храбрости дойти до конца.

Дин молчал, рассеянно гладя скулящего Бэтмена по голове. Он даже представить не мог, что остался без Эйдана. Как же так? После всего, что они пережили?

– Мне кажется, – сказала Черничка, – мы должны помочь этому рыжему юноше и его большому лису.

– Я пес! – фыркнул Бэтмен.

– Псы и лисы когда–то были в одной стае.

Но мастер Ольвегг только грустно поцокал языком.

– Ох, еще одно замороженное сердце… Нельзя тебе в Страну Снегов. Твое сердце станет алмазом, а сам ты – ледяной статуей.

– Но ведь у нее мой Эйдан, – промолвил Дин. На глаза неожиданно навернулись слезы, и он почувствовал себя очень одиноким. Снаружи завыл ветер, словно смеясь над тем, что оставил Дина одного. – Если я и могу куда–то идти в этом мире, то только к нему.

– Хорошо! – После долгого молчания ответил мастер Ольвегг. – Но путь будет трудным. Слушай внимательно. Тебе нужно добраться до Овечьих островов*, там живет Принц Без Голоса, ему когда–то были подвластны льды Ледовитого океана, в самом сердце которого и живет Королева Вечных Снегов.

– Но как же я попаду на эти острова?

Мастер Ольвегг хитро улыбнулся.

– Я ведь не просто старый гном, я звездочет. 

– Гном? – воскликнул Дин. Вот дела. Он и мысли не допускал, что гномы существуют. Хотя, они же в Ирландии, тут всякое возможно, вот даже Эйдан говорил… При мысли об Эйдане у Дина сжалось сердце.

– Конечно. Я забочусь о звездах. Они падают иногда, застревают в деревьях, я собираю их и возвращаю.

Мастер Ольвегг подошел к своей сумке. Только сейчас Дин заметил, как из неровных стежков, стянувших старые уже швы, пробивается свет.

– Эти я собрал сегодня. Их нужно вернуть до рассвета.

Дин тоже подошел, и даже Бэтмен заинтересовано обнюхал сумку.

– Вернуть? Как?

– Очень просто. Они же холодные, в этом весь секрет, – ответил гном. – Мы с Черничкой выходим в море и выпускаем звезды в воду. А они сами плывут туда, где холодней, чувствуя родной им холод, – в воды Ледовитого океана. Там, где замерзает вода и воздух, превращаясь в лед. Может быть, ты увидишь этот ледяной мост, если доберешься до дворца Королевы. Мой прадед однажды видел. Тебе нужно плыть вслед за звездами. Я дам тебе лодку. 

Мастер Ольвегг сурово посмотрел на Дина из–под кустистых бровей.

– Плыть до самого Ледовитого океана нельзя, у Королевы много слуг в тех водах. Но тебе нужно только добраться до острова, Молчаливый Принц тебе поможет. Это она лишила его голоса, и теперь они враги. 

Он выглянул в окошко.

– Что ж… Вьюга утихла, Королева уже далеко. Но ее дыхание еще может быть в лесу.

– Могу я оставить своего пса здесь? - спросил Дин.

– Нет! – Бэтмен вцепился зубами ему в штанину. – Вместе, вместе! Не пущу одного!

– Немало животных замерзло от ее дыхания, мастер Бэтмен, – вздохнула Черничка, вылизывая воротник.

Тогда Бэтмен поднял жалобный взгляд на Дина и проскулил:

– Но мы же всегда были вместе. Еще с тех пор–р как ты забр–рал меня из пр–риюта.

Мастер Ольвегг согласно кивнул:

– На пути вам может попасться много неожиданного, и поддержка верного друга не помешает. Черничка доведет вас до моря. Я же развешу огонь в фонарях, чтобы отпугнуть Ее смертоносное дыхание.

Они засобирались. Дин закинул себе на плечо сумку с упавшими звездами, застегнул молнию куртки до самого подбородка и потуже завязал шарф. Бэтмен уже в нетерпении сидел около двери, словно бы они собрались на прогулку, как в старые добрые времена. Только теперь их ожидала совсем невеселая прогулка.

– Вот, – Черничка принесла в зубах пару вязаных рукавичек: одну красную, другую полосатую, и положила у ног Дина, – возьмите. Туристы иногда заходят в лес и теряют свои вещи.

Мастер Ольвегг уже ждал их снаружи со связкой фонарей.

– Путь будет трудным и опасным, – промолвил он, – но ты должен помнить одно, Дин. Не позволяй сомнениям закрасться в твое сердце. Чтобы тебя заморозить, Королева станет насылать вместе с холодом сомнения, а потом отберет память. Что бы ты ни увидел и не услышал, всегда помни, ради кого ты вступил на этот путь. 

Гном помолчал немного, прислушиваясь к лесу, и сказал:

– Пора.

– Спасибо вам, – Дин пожал маленькую ладошку и, махнув на прощанье, зашагал вслед за лисой.

Довольно скоро они пришли к реке, где в лунном свете покачивалась старая рыбацкая лодка. Бэтмен запрыгнул первым, тут же увлеченно обнюхивая днище. Черничка села на нос и всмотрелась в тьму реки, почти опустив усы в воду. Немного помолчав, она произнесла:

– Отвяжи канат, мастер Дин, и высыпь звезды в воду, лодка поплывет сама за ними.

Дин так и сделал. Лодка пару раз качнулась и плавно заскользила по воде. Они плыли вслед за светящейся дорожкой звезд, зимний лес тихонько шептался, и только изредка в его глубине можно было заметить белые облака – это дыхание Королевы цеплялось за ветки, превращая их в ледяные сосульки. Иногда мелькали и светлые огоньки – мастер Ольвегг развешивал фонари. Дин пожалел, что не мог сфотографировать дорожку звезд, или хотя бы нарисовать. Он подумал, что Эйдану бы наверняка понравилось так кататься. Он любил романтику.

Черничка, словно бы почувствовав печаль Дина, пересела ближе и стала тихонько напевать:

Когда все плохо, не плачь, не вой,  
не вешай нос, причеши усы.  
Когда все плохо, идем со мной,  
лишь только полночь пробьют часы.  
Мы будем звезды с тобой искать,  
чтобы в корзину потом сложить,  
Нам будет холодно, но пускай –  
раз можешь чувствовать, будешь жить.  
Замерзнут лапы, намокнет хвост,  
но это мелочи, пустяки,  
с корзиной, полной холодных звезд,  
мы сядем на берегу реки.  
Оближет желтый песок волна,  
отсыплем звезд, не жалея, ей.  
И будет сверху смотреть луна  
на вереницу ночных огней.*

Дин слушал ее, обещая себе обязательно отыскать Эйдана, и даже Бэтмен, казалось, тихонько подпевал, сопя своему хозяину в коленку. Когда они уже почти достигли устья, где река впадает в море, Черничка спрыгнула на берег и произнесла:

– Здесь мы попрощаемся. Доброго пути вам, мастер Дин и мастер Бэтмен. Рыжим везет, так пусть же удача будет с вами до конца!

Вскоре течение изменилось, усилился ветер, и лодка поплыла быстрей. Дин все оглядывался назад, пока силуэт Чернички, сидевшей на обрывистом берегу, не слился с лесом. Они остались одни посреди бескрайнего ночного моря. Бэтмен лег у ног, то и дело тяжко вздыхая. Звезды, ведомые холодным течением, мягко мерцали под водой. Дин вдруг вспомнил, как Эйдан ему однажды рассказывал местную историю о потерянных рыбаках, нырявших за сокровищами, которые сами шли им в руки. Может, это были и не сокровища вовсе, а звезды старого гнома?

Он с грустью думал, что где–то там позади остался их с Эйданом дом, пустой и холодный, вся их жизнь, бесконечные телефонные звонки, перелеты из Окленда в Дублин, ссоры, примирения, уступки, обещания… Тогда Дину казалось, что потеряй он Эйдана, и он бы просто не справился с горем. Умер бы в тот же день. 

Странно у них все сложилось, почти как в дурных фильмах.

Эйдан был тем, кто любил за двоих, Дин – кто милостиво позволял себя любить, в один прекрасный день поняв, что противостоять и хоть как–то облагоразумить влюбленного ирландца невозможно. 

Эйдан был тем, кто с безмолвным упорством тягового быка тащил отношения, Дин этими отношениями не тяготился вовсе, воспринимая их почти как случайные встречи. Порой он сам удивлялся тому, что принимает в этом какое–то участие.

Эйдан был тем, кто спросил, я останусь у тебя, можно? Только до утра, ты, Дино, слишком компактный для такой большой кровати, а я слишком много выпил, чтобы не собрать все углы по дороге. 

Будь Эйдан более ироничным, он назвал бы это «беседами с покойником». Нет, ничего сверхъестественного, просто разговор твой больше похож на монолог, но Эйдан, к счастью, был лишен иронизма. Зато у него оказалось полно оптимизма, как у подобранных с улицы собак.

Дин и сам не заметил, как влюбился. Просто понял однажды, чистя зубы в ванной Эйдана, что мир неуловимо изменился и теперь вращается вокруг одного замечательного, сумасшедшего, самого прекрасного в мире ирландца, без которого невозможно прожить и дня. Тогда–то страхи и закрались ему в душу, а теперь вот исполнились. Он потерял того, кого любил, и кто знает – быть может, навсегда? Быть может, им не суждено вновь увидеть друг друга? Может, Дин недостаточно сильно любил и ценил в свое время, поэтому и потерял? Может, Дин даже и не любил по–настоящему…

– Дин! Дин! Пр–р–р–роснись! Дин! – Бэтмен гавкал, прыгая с носа на корму, раскачивая лодку. Их окружало белое облако, мягко стелясь по воде, тут же покрывавшейся коркой льда. Это дыхание Королевы Вечных Снегов нашло их, и теперь пытается заморозить, насылая на Дина сомнения.

– Ох, что же нам делать? – Дин вскочил на ноги. Заметив весла, он тут же схватил их, но не смог сдвинуть с места – они уже примерзли к борту.

– Скор–р–р–рее, Дин! – Бэтмен трясся от холода, но продолжал гавкать на подступающую корку льда. Звезд, скрытых белым туманом, уже почти не было видно, отчего кругом становилось все темней и темней. Дин что есть силы дергал примерзшие весла, оглядываясь на туман, и тут вдруг лодка словно бы вздрогнула, качнувшись так сильно, что они с Бэтменом упали на днище. Похоже, они сели на мель. 

Тут же послышался всплеск воды, из тумана появились люди с факелами, и холод с тихим шипением отступил. Оставшиеся куски льда, прибившиеся к берегу, люди тут же начали разбивать сапогами на мелкие осколки.

Дин выбрался на сушу. Его все еще трясло от холода и ужаса, но он взял себя в руки и произнес:

– Спасибо! Мы уж думали, что не спасемся. 

Ему никто не ответил. Люди вытащили лодку на берег, кое–кто молча и напряженно следил за Дином и Бэтменом, словно бы раздумывая, взять их под стражу или подождать. Один из людей, отличавшийся от других тем, что носил высокую шапку и плащ из шерсти овцы, стоял чуть поодаль, с интересом разглядывая Бэтмена, словно никогда не видел псов. 

Дин попробовал снова:

– Я ищу моего друга, его зовут Эйдан. Скажите, это Овечий остров?

– Да, – вдруг услышал он тихий шепот, словно шелест прошлогодней листвы. – Но Эйдана здесь нет.

Дин оглянулся по сторонам, ища того, кто ответил ему.

– Я здесь, – прошелестел голос, – у ног моего хозяина.

– Но кто твой хозяин? – удивился Дин. 

– Принц Без Голоса.

Несколько человек продолжали счищать с лодки лед, двое зорко следили за Дином (и тут он заметил, что каждый из них держит руку около пояса, на котором висит гарпун), еще трое держали факелы, и один, тот самый, в шапке и плаще, но у его ног никого не было, кроме… кроме тени.

– Ты приплыл сюда с ледяным облаком, – промолвила тень. – Это Королева дала тебе лодку, чтобы ты смог добраться до нас?

– Нет! – Дин не знал, кому отвечать: то ли тени, то ли Принцу, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Теперь он знал, что человеком в шапке был Принц Без Голоса. – Лодка принадлежит мастеру Ольвеггу, звездочету. А Королева забрала моего друга, Эйдана. Она… она превратила его сердце в алмаз.

Голос Дина упал до еле слышного шепота. Только сейчас, произнеся столь страшные слова вслух, он понял, какое несчастье с ними случилось. 

Молчаливый Принц кивнул. Дину даже показалось, что в глазах его промелькнуло сожаление. Махнув рукой, он пошел вглубь острова. 

– Идем, – сказала тень, – твоей лодкой займутся.

Они шли молча, подданные Принца не проронили ни слова - то ли тоже были немы, то ли им запрещалось говорить. Дин, вглядываясь во тьму, с трудом различал окружающий их пейзаж. Казалось, они шли через город, очень похожий на каменоломни, но света от факелов было так мало, что Дин не стал бы утверждать наверняка. Бэтмен трусил рядом, иногда крупно вздрагивая.

– Кто это с тобой? – вдруг спросила тень. – Для овцы он слишком крупный.

– Это мой пес, Бэтмен.

– Пес? – удивилась тень.

– Мы с лисами дальние родственники, – важно ответил Бэтмен, и тут же прижался к Дину, когда тень резко зашипела.

– Лисы нападают на овец!

– Ну… может быть, но я пес! Я не ем овец, я только… – Бэтмен беспомощно посмотрел на своего хозяина.

– Я покупаю ему специальный корм, – ответил Дин, ободряюще потрепав своего друга по голове. – Он не охотится. Можете не бояться за овец.

– И за гренландских тюленей?

Дин улыбнулся. Насколько он помнил, северные тюлени весили больше ста килограмм.

– Я думаю, это нам стоит бояться тюленей.

Тень ничего не ответила.

Наконец, они пришли. Дин увидел, как перед ним выросли две башни, соединенные широкой каменной перекладиной, на которой стояла охрана с факелами. Сооружение ему напомнило Тауэрский мост в Лондоне. Зайдя внутрь просторного каменного зала, Дин обомлел. Ноги его спутников были красны по колено. Он взглянул вниз – его ботинки и джинсы тоже стали красными, и даже лапы Бэтмена по самый хвост окрасились алым.

– Что это? – медленно спросил Дин.

– Кровь, – просто ответила тень.

У Дина сжалось сердце от ужаса.

– К–как это кровь? – он только сейчас понял, что вокруг люди с гарпунами, а у него ничего нет.

– Тебе разве старый звездочет не сказал, что это за острова?

Дин только притянул Бэтмена за ошейник ближе к себе и отрицательно помотал головой. Сейчас он остро пожалел, что его пес никогда не охотился.

– Ты в тюрьме для преступников, друг Эйдана. Сюда ссылают всех злодеев, каких только можно представить, – тень вытянулась, нависнув над Дином, – и бросают тут, предоставив самим себе. Наверное, думают, что они перебьют друг друга. Но они предпочли убивать китов и дельфинов. Поэтому вода у берегов красна. Ты попал в страшное место.

– Вы меня убьете? – спросил Дин еле слышно. Он и подумать не мог, что мастер Ольвегг и Черничка предали его.

Тень долго молчала. Это была тягостная, полная тайной угрозы тишина. Наконец, она ответила:

– Давным–давно один маленький принц был глуп и наивен. Он имел чистое сердце, которое сыграло с ним злую шутку. Однажды принц пообещал, что будет говорить только истину. Эти неосторожные слова услышала Королева Вечных Снегов и забрала его голос, сказав, что раз принц решил говорить только истину, то такой звонкий и чистый голос ему совсем ни к чему. Принц не знал, что истину нельзя высказать никакими словами. С тех пор он молчит. Принцесса, в которую он был влюблен, не пожелала иметь никаких дел с немым, и принц уехал туда, где до его молчания никому не будет дела. Правда, Королева забыла о его тени... 

Принц грустно смотрел на Дина. Теперь Дин понял, что перед ним был не предводитель кровожадной толпы преступников, а несчастный юноша с разбитым сердцем.

– Мне незачем тебя убивать, ты можешь не бояться меня, – прошелестела тень. – И твой зверь тоже.

– Я сожалею, что так вышло, – ответил Дин. – Королева и у меня отобрала самое дорогое. Эйдан… Мы…

Принц кивнул, и тень ответила:

– Я долгие годы живу на этих островах, и наслышан о коварстве Королевы Вечных Снегов. Она часто проезжает на санях мимо, увозя в свою страну юношей и девушек. Говорят, с коллекцией ее алмазов не сравнится даже сокровищница Короля Утро. От нее еще никто не возвращался ни живым, ни мертвым.

В окно ворвался ветер, и тень колыхнулась от движения факелов, на мгновение распавшись сотней неясных силуэтов - будто те несчастные, о которых она рассказала, сейчас появились в зале и исчезли. 

– У меня нет пути назад, – наконец сказал Дин. – Наверняка впереди меня ждет верная гибель, и я не вернусь, но разве могу я отступить? Зная, что где–то там, среди холода и одиночества мой Эйдан? Нет, – он покачал головой, – нет. Я не могу. Пусть это будут мои последние слова, и ты будешь последним, кто меня увидит, но я не оставлю его там, с ней. Она ведь… она не одно сердце забрала, а два.

– Нам нужно вер–р–рнуть Эйдана, – тихонько прорычал Бэтмен. – Эйдану там не место. Эйдану место р–р–рядом с нами. 

– Что же… – тень надолго умолкла. Принц встал со своего трона и подошел к окну, сложив руки за спиной. Он думал о том, что сказал ему Дин. Удивительно, как много в человеке может быть храбрости. 

Снаружи молчала тьма, и только вдалеке слышался плеск волн. Дин вздрогнул, представив себе красное от крови море. 

– Если вы так жаждете своей гибели, друзья Эйдана, разве вправе я препятствовать вам? Мне подвластны льды Ледовитого океана, в самом сердце которого и находится замок Королевы. Я могу построить вам мост изо льда с этого острова до Северного полюса и дать сани. Думаю, кайры* согласятся быть вашими возничими, им полезно размяться, а то совсем тут обленились.

Принц склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь, и вдруг улыбнулся. Тень прошелестела:

– Вам повезло. В гости заглянул братец Вест, слышите?

Дин прислушался. И правда – за стенами на все лады свистел ветер.

– Мне кажется, он согласится быть вашим попутчиком до Гренландии. У них с Нордом, приспешником Королевы, давняя вражда.

Сани оказались сколочены из обломков всего, что когда–то прибивалось к берегам острова. Кайры уже были запряжены, хлопая крыльями и рвясь ввысь, пока Бэтмен старался незаметно покататься в снегу, чтобы вытереть кровь с шерсти. Охрана Принца стояла рядом, освещая берег факелами и создавая множество теней. Тень Принца некоторое время о чем–то говорила с ветром, Дин же пытался сообразить, как управлять встревоженными птицами.

– Друг Эйдана… – тень замерла у самого конька саней. – Если ты…если вдруг у тебя получится, и Королева не превратит твое сердце в алмаз, а тебя в ледяную статую, найди в ее замке небольшую хрустальную фибулу, похожую на ветвь. Это мой голос.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дин, – я обещаю.

Затем он свистнул Бэтмену, и они сели в сани. Кайры нетерпеливо перекрикивались, Вест весело завывал, временами озорно дергая Дина за вихры на макушке – все были готовы, и только Принц стоял у воды, сосредоточенно глядя в ночную тьму моря.

Спустя несколько минут Дин услышал странный звук – словно бы сталкивались друг с другом пустые коробки. Звук постепенно нарастал, и над водой стали проступать очертания ледяных глыб, плывущих к берегу. Они выстраивались наподобие моста, соединяясь углами и сколами.

– Ну, вперед! – зашипела тень, и кайры взмыли в воздух. Вест тут же подхватил сани сзади, выбрасывая на льдину, и задул в спину с невиданной силой. Кайры, поймав попутный ветер, хлопали крыльями и радостно кричали. Еще никогда они не летали с такой скоростью. 

Льдины, медленно покачиваясь, выстраивались перед путниками в гладкую, ровную дорогу над самой водой. А у горизонта маленькие сверкающие точки поднимались ввысь – это звезды возвращались на небо по тонкому хрустальному мосту из замерзших воды и воздуха. Дин оглянулся – позади них льдины расходились, как порванные бумажки по воде. 

– Йии–ха! – Бэтмен с хлопающими на ветру ушами завыл в ночное небо, и Вест тут же подхватил его клич. – Купим мотор–р–рную лодку, когда вер–р–рнемся? 

– Если вернемся, – Дин вовсе не был так оптимистичен. Впереди уже брезжил рассвет, и виднелись острые шпили дворца. Там, на самом краю земли, была та, что украла сердце его Эйдана. Окруженная ледяным холодом, безжалостная и коварная Королева Вечных Снегов.

Сани постепенно сбавили ход, катились все медленней и медленней, наконец остановившись, и друзья спрыгнули на лед. Он оказался таким холодным, что подошвы ботинок тут же к нему примерзали. Приходилось все время переступать с ноги на ногу. Бэтмен же и вовсе скакал вокруг Дина, приговаривая:

– Р–р–разор–р–рву ее р–р–ради Эйдана.

– Не вздумай на нее кидаться, – предупредил Дин, стуча зубами, – помнишь, что сказала лиса? Замерзших животных тут не меньше, чем людей. 

Ледовые шпили становились ближе, сверкая в утренних лучах холодного северного солнца, воздух застывал с каждым шагом, царапая кожу на лице. Дин шел, дрожа и вспоминая их с Эйданом теплые деньки в Окленде. Как славно они загорали на пляже! Обжигаясь голыми пятками об нагретый за день горячий песок, бежали наперегонки до воды. Но быстрее их все равно был Бэтмен, пулей залетавший в море с кучей брызг. А вечерние ванны в Дублине? Дин, непривыкший к сырой осени, обожал отмокать в горячей воде после казавшегося бесконечным ирландского дождя. Эйдан конечно же не мог пропустить такое занимательное зрелище и с наглостью, достойной королей, залезал к Дину. Ох, Дин бы сейчас многое отдал даже за чашечку горячего чая! 

 

А Королева уже знала о своих гостях. Братец Норд, гуляющий в предрассветной дымке по Северному полюсу, конечно же донес о двух визитерах. Королева узнала их – это они были в лесу, где ей удалось найти особенно горячее сердце и превратить его в дивной красоты алмаз. 

Эти двое тоже займут достойное место в ее коллекции. Может быть, она даже поставит их рядом. Королева так замечталась, что от удивления вздрогнула, услышав теплый человеческий голос в своих чертогах, где всегда был только свист ее любимца Норда да звон льда.

Дин взлетел по ледяным ступеням дворца в тронный зал и воскликнул:

– Королева Вечных Снегов! Верни мне Эйдана! 

Королева медленно, с достоинством встала со своего трона и подошла к нежданному гостю. Бэтмен, стоящий за Дином, тут же оскалился, но не сдвинулся с места. 

– Не стоит так кричать, – улыбнулась она, и от улыбки ее повеяло смертельным холодом. – Лед этих стен хрупок и не привык к грубым человеческим голосам.

Дин сглотнул. Он совсем не так себе представлял Королеву Вечных Снегов. Перед ним стояла сама красота, тонкая, стройная, завораживающая. Дин поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы часами рисовать черты этого лица, настолько оно было совершенным. 

– Пойдем со мной, красавчик. Я покажу тебе свой замок, – Королева протянула руку, и тут Дин заметил, что она изо льда. Он вновь всмотрелся в ее лицо – такое прекрасное и такое застывшее в своей красоте. Это была неживая красота. Глаза ее, бледно–голубые, в обрамлении белых ресниц, смотрели на Дина без всякого выражения. 

Дин вдруг все понял. Эти глаза никогда не любили.

– Я знаю, зачем тебе мой Эйдан, – он с трудом разлепил замерзшие посиневшие губы, – но ничего не выйдет. Ты собираешь любящие сердца, потому что _тебя_ никто не любит. Думаешь, все изменится, если ты себя окружишь теми, кто любил?

Королева Вечных Снегов нахмурилась, и к Дину из всех углов потянулся ледяной туман ее дыхания. Бэтмен поджал хвост, тихонько заскулив.

– Посмотри внимательно, Незваный Гость. Превращенные в алмазы сердца сияют для меня одной, – холодно ответила она, – разве не так было с твоим Эйданом? Его сердце горело для тебя. А теперь – для меня.

С этими словами лучи утреннего зимнего солнца осветили дворец, и он засиял бесчисленными сотнями алмазов. 

– Посмотри, как они все горят на солнце, – она оглянулась по сторонам, любуясь игрой алмазного света. Они переливались, словно живые огоньки, заточенные в самый крепкий из камней. Бесконечное сияние огней, словно бы весь дворец был сделан из них. И тогда Дин произнес:

– Возьми мое сердце, оно тоже любит! Только верни Эйдану его сердце. _Я_ буду тебя любить! За Эйдана и за остальных!

Королева рассмеялась. 

– Конечно будешь. Твое сердце станет самым прекрасным алмазом, сияющим лишь для меня одной.

Она протянула ледяную руку к его груди и вдруг резко отшатнулась. Сердце Дина было настолько горячим, что Королева не могла к нему прикоснуться. Тогда Дин, зажмурившись, шагнул вперед и обнял ее, согревая своим теплом, чувствуя, как ледяная вечность проникает под куртку. Еще никогда ему не было так холодно.

 

Очнулся он, стоя на коленях, от громкого лая Бэтмена. Куртка отсырела, и даже свитер под ней стал мокрым. 

– Дин! Эйдан! Дин! Эйдан! Дин! Дин!

Дворец уже больше не слепил застывшими алмазами, братец Норд не кусал за щеки и нос, и тишина, хрустальная тишина, царившая здесь долгие века, наконец, пала – сердца оттаивали, сначала робко, а потом все уверенней стуча в груди.

– Эйдан! Эйдан! – Бэтмен тянул Дина за штанину в один из пролетов дворца, и Дин, поднявшись с коленей, поспешил туда. 

Эйдан сидел на ледяном полу, дрожа от холода, с сосульками на кудряшках и красным носом. Дин рухнул рядом, плача и смеясь от радости, и целовал, без конца целовал его ледяные щеки. 

– Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу! Больше никакой Ирландии! Переезжаем в Африку, или… или в Индию! Куда–нибудь, где никогда не бывает зимы.

– Куда скажешь, – прошептал Эйдан, стуча зубами и обнимая Дина в ответ.

А солнце все выше вставало над горизонтом, заливая дворец светом, но теперь он не сверкал в ответ, а стал все лишь простой ледышкой.

– Эйдан! Эйдан! – Бэтмен скакал вокруг них, стараясь лизнуть языком и одного, и второго.

– Дин, – пролепетал Эйдан, пока Дин натягивал на него рукавицы, одну красную, а вторую полосатую, – кажется, твой пес умеет говорить.

– Ха! Это ты еще поющей лисы не видел! Идем, нам пора домой.

.

... Они вернулись к берегу Ледовитого океана, к ожидавшим их саням и птицам. Плавающие льдины вновь выстроились в мост до Овечьего острова, где Дин отдал Принцу обещанную хрустальную фибулу. При свете дня море и правда было красным, так что они поспешили оттуда поскорее уйти. 

Дин познакомил Эйдана с мастером Ольвеггом и Черничкой. Они пили чай с печеньем, слушая рассказ Дина, а потом старый звездочет провел их до границы леса. Как Дин и обещал, он, Эйдан и Бэтмен переехали жить в теплую Калифорнию, купили моторную лодку, зимы проводили в Окленде, и больше не гуляли в заснеженных лесах. 

И только иногда странный холод сковывал грудь, там, где Дина коснулось дыхание тающей Королевы Вечных Снегов.

**Примечания:**  
Крокберк – город в северной части Ирландии, графстве Донегол.  
Овечьи острова – так называют Фарерские острова, находящиеся в северной части Атлантического океана. Известны своей жестокостью по отношению к китам и дельфинам, где каждый год устраивается кровавая бойня на берегах в честь предков.  
Песнь лисы – принадлежит прекрасному автору NeAnima, которая дала согласие на использование, за что ей огромное спасибо.  
Кайры – вид морских птиц обитающих в северных морях. Верхняя сторона у них черная, а нижняя белая. 


End file.
